Pequeños Genios
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: Dulce mundo de las fantasía donde hasta lo más inimaginable puede ser real.


_**Primer fanfic en esta sección espero disfruten.**_

 _ **Me encanta Reid y no pude evitar liarme esta historia en la cabeza cuando vi el capítulo del cual no recuerdo el nombre ..**_

 _ **Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con toda la intención de entretener.**_

 _ **Sin más disfruten y espero les guste.**_

* * *

Todo empezó en el momento en que por accidente había visto como JJ ponía la mano de Reid sobre su abultado vientre.

No pudo observar la expresión del rubio, pero su imaginación comenzó a volar sin que ella pudiera detenerla. Se imaginó que no era JJ quien estaba sentada allí sino ella, que tenía su estómago en una perfecta forma circular y que Spencer le sonreía dulcemente al sentir las pataditas de su bebé.

Oh! Dulce mundo de las fantasías donde todo podía suceder.

* * *

— Nunca has pensado en eso — la pregunta se le salió, no pudo lidiar con su curiosidad y lo dijo.

Ambos estaban en la sala que le habían apartado, solos, los demás estaban en la sala continúa pero tampoco los escuchaban. Reid la miró confundido, a pesar de ser un genio en muchas cosas algunas de las más sencillas se le hacían terriblemente complicadas.

— ¿En que? — no, no había logrado captar de que hablaba Emily a pesar de que intento ligarlo a alguna cosa.

— Tener pequeños genios algún día — esperaba con ansias muy bien escondidas la respuesta del rubio. Cuando por fin calmaría su curiosidad al oír la respuesta el teléfono de Reid sonó, tomo la llamada, claro no podía simplemente ignorarla estaban trabajando después de todo.

Todos entraron a la sala cuando Reid los llamó puesto que era Garcia la que llamaba, la desilusión en su rostro cualquiera de sus compañeros psicoanálistas la hubiera notado si es que le hubieran estado prestando atención, para su suerte estaban centrados en la voz de Garcia a través del altavoz, todos incluyendo al rubio genio.

Después de aquella mini charla no había vuelto a hablar con Reid de cosas que no fueran referente al caso.

* * *

Al final de la semana y terminado el trabajo estaban en el avión volviendo a Virginia, todos dormían y ella aún seguía despierta, Spencer se hallaba dormido frente a ella, sonrío.

Un mes atrás exactamente se había preguntado el porque siempre tomaba lugar frente a él al volver, después de pensar largas horas en ello, sencillamente dio con la conclusión más obvia: le gustaba verlo.

Spencer Reid era raro, si raro por el hecho de que a pesar de mostrarse tan maduro y profesional en su trabajo, en ocasiones se veía tan frágil. Èl ocultaba cosas, cosas que no quería mostrar a nadie, cosas que lo hacían débil ante todos y a Emily Prentiss eso le ocasionaba el incontrolable deseo de protegerlo, como si fuera a romperse.

En ese preciso instante se instaló en su pecho esa sensación tan conocida ya para ella, esas ansias de pasarse a su asiento y abrazarlo fuertemente. Pero es que a él no se le podía dar ni siquiera un abrazó normal, al querer hacerlo se separaba ya demasiado rápido, los abrazos con Spencer Reid duraban de milagro tres segundos.

Tenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, la sentía pero no podía quitarla de allí, lo observó estudiándolo como muchas veces había hecho, se veía tan angelical cuando estaba dormido. Aunque no es que despierto se viera mal, muchas veces su mirada se quedaba enganchada a su persona y esa era la razón por las que muchas veces se aliviaba de que las averiguaciones no le tocaran con él, el era muy minucioso, metodico y sobre todo necesitaba alguien que le ayudara con teorías instantáneas y que concordaran perfectamente, Prentiss podía hacer eso, pero no con Reid cerca suyo cuando eso sucedía se distraía demasiado mirándolo y no escuchándolo.

Como en ese momento sucedía, se perdió mirándolo y no estaba escuchando que él le hablaba.

— Emily — hablo pasando una de sus manos por el rostro de ella.

— ¡Eh! — dio un respingo en su lugar cuando vio la mano de Reid frente a ella. — ¿Qu-que me decías? — pregunto aún algo aturdida.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — el rubio se mostraba preocupado — ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — paso sus manos por su rostro sin encontrar nada.

Ella rió.

— No, no tienes nada en la cara — dijo para que parará de hacer eso.

— ¿Entonces te pasa algo? — dijo recostándose sobre la mesa entre ellos, su cercanía la puso algo nerviosa pero lo supo controlar.

—No nada, sólo pensaba — él se alejó y eso la alivio — Dormire un poco aún falta mucho para llegar. — cerro los ojos para descansar un poco ya que no podía seguir con su vicio como a veces le gustaba llamarlo.

Segundos después se había quedado dormida.

Habia algo que Emily Prentiss no sabía, ella ni siquiera imaginaba que también era el vicio del joven Dr. Spencer Reid, que a él también le gustaba mirarla cuando dormía, que le parecía angelical la manera en que su rostro se hallaba tranquilo al estar en el mundo fantástico de los sueños, que tenerla cerca hacia que le costara más enfocarse en armar patrones, que en ocasiones sentía la necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente sin motivo alguno y no soltarla en un buen rato, que la razón por la que se alejaba de ella tan rápido era para que nadie notara ese afán por ella y lo empezaran a molestar, Morgan especialmente.

Que tenía ganas de protegerla aunque nunca halla sido un hombre muy agresivo o de físico fuerte como lo eran los otros tres hombres de su equipo. Aunque a veces no lograba ni protegerse a él mismo.

Que aunque le halla causado un susto el tocar al bebé de JJ dentro de su vientre y que este se moviera, cuando nadie estuvo con él, y se permitió quitar un minuto su mente del caso, también se imaginó que era Emily la que le invitaba a sentir como el bebé se removia dentro de ella, y aquel pequeño sea de ambos.

Dulce mundo de las fantasías, donde hasta lo más inimaginable podía suceder.

En el momento en el que ella le preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en tener pequeños genios, le hubiera gustado contestarle que si, que le encantaría tener uno o dos pequeños genios de cabello negro y con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

Si pudiera decírselo...

Volvió a recostar la cabeza contra el asiento y decidió observarla hasta que el sueño lo venciera, lo que sucedió dos horas después.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso ha sido todo me moria por leer algo sobre ellos y como no lo encontre, lo hice yo.**_

 _ **Espero que me deen su opinion, seria de gran ayuda para saber si les gusta o no, o si falto algo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, y nos vemos.**_


End file.
